Spin the Bottle
by HellOnTheEngine
Summary: OneShot: Un pequeño incidente, una brillante idea y amores confesados. MaruixOC NiohxOC KiriharaxOC


¿Q-qué? – preguntaba incrédula Kimiko Daidouji, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¡Que beses a Marui-senpai! – le respondieron en unísono un animado grupo de jóvenes.

¿Cómo es que llegaron a esto? Todo por una estúpida idea y una bendita…

**BOTELLA BORRACHA**

Era la última hora de clases de un día viernes en la tan conocida Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu, por lo que los alumnos contaban los minutos para que sonara la campana.

Esto mismo sucedía en el salón 2-B, aula en la cual se encontraban Kimiko Daidouji, Hina Matsui y Sora Maekawa, mejores amigas y fanáticas en secreto del equipo de tennis masculino.

Tras una eterna espera, la dichosa campana sonó indicando el final de las clases y el inicio del fin de semana.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Kimiko mientras se desperezaba – Creí que jamás sonaría.

- Igual yo – respondió Hina con un bostezo.

- Al menos ya podemos ir a casa y levantarnos tarde mañana, ne? – anunció Sora.

- ¡Obviamente! – asintió Hina a la vez que guardaba sus libros dentro de la mochila.

- Bueno chicas, y ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora? – questionó Kimiko.

- Mmmmm…hasta donde sé hoy también hay práctica de tennis para los chicos del equipo¿qué tal si vamos a checarlos? – sugirió Hina con una norme sonrisa.

- N-no lo sé, talvez debamos dejarlos tranquilos, de seguro no quieren un grupo de fans observándolos… - dijo Sora algo preocupada.

- ¡Ay, por Dios Sora¡Bien que te mueres por ver a… - pausó Hina y se fijó en que no hubiera nadie más que ellas en el salón –…Akaya-kun! – finalizó en un tonito meloso.

¡No sé de lo que me hablas! – empezó a ruborizarse Sora - ¡A mí no me gusta Akaya!

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – se rieron Kimiko y Hina – Ok, ok, si tu lo dices...

- Sin embargo, ya todas sabemos por qué es que Hina-chan está tan interesada en ir, ne? Señorita "¡Nioh-senpai es taaaaan lindo!" – devolvió el favor Sora.

- Errr…esto…yo no…talvez sí lo dije un par de veces¡pero es sólo en broma! – trató de excusarse Hina. – Además, yo sé de una señorita interesada en un senpai o más específicamente en un senpai pelirrojo que adora los dulces¿o lo vas a negar, Kimi-chan? – le mandó a su otra amiga

- Lo niego total y completamente – aseguró Kimiko – ¡yo no tengo esas obsesiones con nadie! – finalizó.

- Ya, pero me he enterado por allí de que a él tú también le gustas¿qué me dices de eso? – preguntó Hina.

- Es cierto – coincidió Sora – yo también lo he escuchado.

- A-a mí me parece un mero rumor – trató de decir Kimiko, quien ahora mostraba un pequeño sonrojo.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – fue el turno de reírse de Hina y Sora.

- Tranquila amiga, sabes que sólo lo hacemos por bromear. – tranquilizó Hina.

- No tienes que fingir¿sabes? No hay nada de malo en que te guste Marui-senpai - sonrió dulcemente Sora – ¡a mí me parece que hacen una linda pareja!

- ¿Tú crees? – cquestionó Kimiko algo esperanzada.

- Claro que sí¿no es cierto, Hina-chan? – preguntó Sora.

- ¡Es totalmente como lo dice Sora-chan! – aseguró Hina.

- Es muy lindo de su parte chicas – sonrió Kimiko.

Después de conversar un rato más, las tres chicas acordaron pasar por las canchas de tennis al salir de la escuela.

Así lo hicieron y luego de observar a los chicos practicar desde una distancia prudente, Hina recordó algo…

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó Hina

- ¿Qué sucede, Hina-chan? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kimiko y Sora.

- ¿Recuerdan la tarea de historia que nos dejó Mitsukoshi-sensei?

- Si… ¿y? – respondieron ambas muchachas.

- Que uno de los miembros de mi grupo se quedó con mi cuaderno – puntualizó Hina.

- ¿Y? – preguntaron nuevamente.

- Que esa persona es tu amado Akaya-kun – completó Hina mirando a Sora.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió la afectada.

- Sip – respondió Hina.

- Supongo que tienes que ir y pedirle tu cuaderno a Akaya¿no? – intervino Kimiko.

- Sí... – suspiró derrotada Hina - ¿me acompañan?

- P-p-p-refiero quedarme aquí – tartamudeó Sora – te espero aquí.

- Mmmmm… yo me quedo a acompañarla, perdón por no ir contigo – se disculpó Kimiko.

- No hay problema chicas – tranquilizó Hina alejándose hacia las canchas.

Luego de caminar un par de minutos llegó hasta donde se encontraban los chicos jugando tennis, trató de ubicar a Kirihara y cuando lo logró se acercó a él.

- ¡Kirihara-kun! – llamó la chica.

- ¿Hm? – ésto hizo que el joven As de la Rikkaidai se distrajera y fallara su servicio. - ¿Qué rayos?

El chico se encontró con que su compañera estaba prácticamente parada detrás de él.

Ésta después de examinarlo le dijo:

- ¡Qué pésimo servicio¡No entiendo cómo es que eres un jugador regular!

- ¡¿Qué-?! – intentó contestar con algo grosero pero recordó que posiblemente todos lo escucharían y luego tendría que vérselas con su buchou por tratar "no muy caballerosamente" a una dama, en otras palabras: para nada recomendable. Así que respiró profundo y contestó algo calmado - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Matsui-san?

- Oh! Vamos Kirihara-kun no seas tan formal conmigo, ya sabes que preferiría que me llamaras Hina o Matsui-chan – sonrió Hina. – Pero no es para eso que he venido, es que te quedaste con mi cuaderno de Historia y necesito que me lo devuelvas, por favor. – pidió la muchacha.

- ¿Y sólo para eso hiciste que perdiera mi servicio? – preguntó susurrando, como para él solo.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó la chica.

- N-nada – respondió Kirihara exasperado. - ¿Lo necesitas justo ahora¿Crees que puedes esperar a que termine la práctica? – quiso saber el muchacho.

- Talvez pueda… ¿Cuánto te falta para acabar? – cuestionó la chica.

- Unos minutos más, me parece. – respondió un poco inseguro el muchacho.

- OK – dijo la chica – Estaré esperando en las bancas con mis amigas, no te tardes por favor. – completó.

- Sí, sí, lo que sea. – respondió Kirihara, ansioso por regresar a jugar.

Por esta razón, las tres chicas tuvieron que esperar a que terminara la práctica de tennis, así que para pasar el rato se pusieron a conversar.

Luego de una hora más o menos, se encaminaron a las canchas de tennis a encontrarse con Kirihara (nótese la expresión de nerviosismo y emoción de Sora, xD!).

Al llegar no encontraron a nadie allí, es decir, llegaron tradetarde así que supusieron que ya todos estaban en los vestidores (duh!) por lo que se dirigieron hasta allá.

Pero todo lo que se encontraron al abrir la puerta fue una enorme habitación parcialmente oscura y aparentemente vacía, esto llamó su atención y decidieron entrar, al hacerlo la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas. Cuando intentaron abrirla se dieron con la sorpresa de que ¡estaba atorada!

- Esto está muy raro… ¿A dónde se fueron todos y por qué la puerta no abre? – preguntó un poco nerviosa Kimiko.

- Kimi-chan tiene razón, esta puerta no abre…¿… ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora? – inquirió Sora tratando de mantener la calma.

- No lo sé chicas…talvez esto es una broma o algo¿no creen? – respondió Hina.

- Bueno pues esta broma no me causa ninguna gracia – respondió Kimiko.

- Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí y rápido – propuso Sora y luego señalando hacia una pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared agregó – Ya está comenzando a oscurecer. 1

- ¡Lo tengo¡Quizá haya alguna ventana por detrás que podamos usar para salir de aquí! – planteó muy esperanzadamente Hina.

- Ok…entonces vamos – resolvieron las tres muchachas al unísono.

- ¡Rayos, no veo nada! – exclamó Kimiko

- Tan sólo espero que no nos tropecemos con nada – deseó Sora

Ni bien Sora terminó de decir la última frase, Hina sintió que alguien la jaló del tobillo, por consecuencia profirió un agudo grito que casi deja sordas a las demás.

- ¿Qué sucede Hina-chan? – preguntó preocupada Sora.

- ¡A-a-a-alguien me ha jalado del tobillo! – gritó nuevamente RikkaHinna.

- N- no puede ser…se supone que no hay nadie aquí… - negó asustada Kimiko.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa, vieron que desde el fondo de la habitación tres sombras negras se movían rápidamente hacia ellas.

- ¡BUUUUU! – gritaron las 3 sombras en unísono, al mismo tiempo que encendían linternas para alumbrar sus lúgubres rostros.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron las tres muchachas

- ¡Jajajajaja! – se rieron las tres sombras que ahora resultaban ser tres chicos, unos muy conocidos por cierto, no eran otros más que: Kirihara Akaya, Marui Bunta y Masaharu Nioh.

- ¡Ough¡Debí habérmelo imaginado! – riñó Hina muy molesta.

- ¡Son unos bakas! – exclamó igual de molesta Kimiko.

- ¡Los odio¡¿Cómo pudieron hacernos algo así?! – completó Sora, con los puños en el aire.

Le siguieron más regaños por más o menos 20 minutos hasta que las chicas se cansaron de gritonearlos.

- Lo sentimos, lo sentimos – se disculparon los chicos.

- Pero tenían que ver sus caras – dijo Akaya, riéndose por lo bajo.

- Casi nos matan del susto – comentó Sora un poco más tranquila ahora.

- ¿De quién rayos fue la idea? – preguntó Hina.

- De Nioh-senpai – contestó Akaya – Por cierto, fue de lo mejor, senpai. – completó éste felicitando al _trickster_.

- Lo sé, gracias. – agradeció Nioh.

- Como siempre…el trickster nunca descansa. – comentó Kimiko.

- Así es. – respondió el aludido.

- ¿Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí en primer lugar? – preguntó Marui.

- Se suponía que Akaya me tenía que entregar mi cuaderno de Historia – respondió Hina.

- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? No creo que sólo se hayan quedado para asustarnos¿no? – preguntó Kimiko.

- La verdad es que nos quedamos encerrados – admitió Bunta con un toque rosa sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿QUÉ? – preguntaron las tres chicas al unísono.

- Sí, es que la puerta está atorada y al parecer sólo se abre desde afuera, así que estábamos esperando que alguien abriera la puerta y pudiera dejarnos salir. – dijo Nioh.

- Ustedes eran nuestra última alternativa, pero ahora están también atrapadas. – bromeó Bunta.

- Exacto – aseguró Akaya.

- Si sabía que éramos la única ayuda posible…entonces ¿por qué diablos nos asustaron? – preguntó algo irritada Hina.

- B-bueno, e-e-eso no lo pensamos…jeje…- contestó algo avergonzado Nioh.

- ¡Genial! Ahora estamos todos atrapados por su culpa – exclamó Sora.

- Lo siento mucho… - se disculpó Nioh – todo fue idea mía. Es a mí a quien deben culpar. – Al decir esto, Hina sintió unas locas ganas de ir y abrazar a su amor platónico, pero se contuvo y lo único que escapó fue una sonrisa que fue igualmente correspondida por Nioh.

- Como sea, chicos… ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Kimiko.

- Esperar…Esperar a que alguien venga a rescatarnos. – dijo en voz baja Sora.

Y eso hicieron todos, sólo que no duraron más de 15 minutos…todos tenían mucha hambre y estaban aburridos. Pero alguien tuvo una brillante idea…

- ¡Chicos¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo? – preguntó Bunta.

- ¿Cómo a qué? – preguntó Akaya.

- Por favor, que sea uno en el que tengamos que estar sentados¿si? – pidió Kimiko.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Kimi-chan…tengo tanta hambre que no quiero ni moverme – dijo Sora.

- Mmmmm….¿qué tal si jugamos a la "_botella borracha_"? – propuso Nioh con una sonrisa algo maliciosa (ya saben: "_smirking_").

- ¿Cómo se juega eso? – preguntó inocentemente (o talvez ignorantemente 3) Sora. 

- ¿Nunca antes han jugado a esto? – inquirió algo sorprendido Nioh.

- Bueno, yo sí – respondió honestamente Hina - pero fue hace mucho tiempo, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

- Está bien – suspiró algo derrotado Nioh – les voy a enseñar, se juega así – sacó una botella vacía de su mochila – nos sentamos en círculo y hacemos girar esta botella en el centro. Cuando la botella se detiene, la persona que esté sentada delante del pico de la botella es quien manda y el que esté delante de la base es quién obedece.La persona que manda puede elegir el castigo que mejor le parezca y el que obedece dcebe cumplirlo sin quejarse. – explicó.

- Suena interesante. – opinó Kimiko.

- Entonces…¿quieren jugar? – preguntó Nioh.

- Ya que no hay otra cosa que hacer, OK – respondieron todos.

Se sentaron en círculo y se acomodaron de manera que quedaban intercalados (chicos y chicas). Hicieron girar la botella y quedó así: Nioh manda y Akaya obedece. El trickster sabía perfectamente que a Sora le gustaba Akaya y que, bueno aunque casi ni hablaban, Akaya también se sentía atraído hacia ella.

- Interesante…Akaya cuéntanos ¿quién te gusta? – preguntó Nioh.

- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó super nervioso Akaya.

- ¿Quién te gusta? – repitió Nioh muy tranquilamente.

- N-no me gusta nadie…- mintió Akaya.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Alguien tiene que gustarte – se quejó Bunta.

Sora sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo, pero a la vez sentía un poco de temor de enterarse si su querido Akaya-kun estaba interesado en otra chica.

Rikka Hina y Kimiko también lo percibieron y le sonrieron para darle confianza.

- Vamos Akaya, estamos esperando que contestes. – apresuró Nioh.

- M-me gusta Sora – dijo en voz muuuuuy bajita.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos.

- ¡ME GUSTA SORA! – gritó el muchacho sin querer y al darse cuenta se puso completamente rojo y no apartaba la mirada del suelo. Lo mismo pasaba con Sora, quien aún no terminaba de procesar esto en su cerebro.

- ¡Wow¿En serio? – se asombró Bunta.

Akaya sólo meneó la cabeza en señal de afirmación. (Poor Akaya!)2

Así siguieron girando la botella hasta que todos habían confesado quién les gustaba: Hina tuvo que contar lo que sentía por Nioh y Bunta confesó lo mucho que le gustaba Kimiko.

Cuando se terminaron las confesiones, Nioh encontró que lo más adecuado ahora era pasar a las demostraciones de afecto a.k.a. besos. (lo sé, lo sé…pero así es el juego --U)

Fue así que Nioh hizo girar nuevamente la botella, la cual señalaba que el Trickster mandaba y la pobre Kimiko obedecía.

- Bueno…creo que es hora de elevar el nivel de este juego un poco¿no creen? – inquirió pensativo/malicioso (no en el mal sentido, gente) el peliplateado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó muy curioso Akaya.

- Que tal si pasamos a la acción… - comenzó Nioh – Daidouji-san quiero que beses a Bunta – completó firmemente.

- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó incrédula Kimiko, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡Que beses a Marui-senpai! – le respondieron en unísono un animado grupo de jóvenes.

Ante tal respuesta la pobre Kimiko sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho aunque de alguna manera era la oportunidad que había deseado siempre. Todo este desacuerdo se llevaba a cabo en la cabeza de la pobre chica…el problema era que lo exteriorizaba al ponerse rojita.

- Ya me oíste, hazlo – presionó Nioh.

- E-e-e-stá bien – contestó Kimiko poniéndose de pie. La pobre sentía que las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba sentado Bunta, Kimiko se arrodilló en frente de él y se inclinó un poquito. Era claro que Bunta también estaba algo nervioso, ya que sus mejillas presentaban un tono rosa.

Kimiko se inclinó aún más al igual que Bunta hasta que por fin los labios de ambos se encontraban a unos milímetros de distancia, estaban a punto de tocarse cuando un ruido asustó a todos. Kimiko se pusó de pie y la magia se perdió.

- ¡PUM!

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó ligeramente asustado Nioh.

El ruido provenía de la puerta de los vestidores, claramente la estaban empujando desde afuera.

- ¿Hay alguien allí dentro? – preguntó una voz muy familiar desde afuera.

- ¡Es Yukimura-buchou! – exclamaron los 3 muchachos.

- ¿Muchachos? – preguntó una vez más Yukimura Seiichi.

- ¡Sí, somos nosotros! – respondieron al unísono los chicos.

- Estamos atrapados, por favor ayúdanos a salir. – pidieron las chicas.

- ¿Huh¿Chicas¿Hay chicas con ustedes? – inquirió sorprendido Yukimura.

- Sí, es una larga historia…luego te la contamos pero ahora sácanos de aquí. – rogó Akaya.

- Está bien. – tranquilizó Yukimura.

Después de sacarlos y de que los chicos le contaran el porqué estaban todos allí, Yukimura decidió olvidarlo todo y enviar a todos a sus casas.3

* * *

Durante el camino de regreso, todo el grupito se volvió a juntar y acordaron caminar a casa todos juntos.

Aunque parezca raro Sora se sentía un poco más confiada y hasta se puso a conversar con Kirihara, Hina se moría de risa al escuchar como Nioh les relataba le explicación que le había dado a Yukimura-buchou, por su parte, Kimiko se retrazó un poco del grupo y caminaba suspirando un poco. Bunta notó esto y se puso a su lado.

- Hola – saludó muy sweet Bunta.

- Hola – devolvió Kimiko en un tono un poco triste…muy anti-ella.

- Espero que ésta no sea la última vez que andemos juntos – deseó Bunta mirando al cielo.

- T-talvez no tenga que ser la última…si todos nos ponemos de acuerdo, es muy probable qu-

- No me refiero a todos, me refiero a ti y a mí. – cortó rápidamente Bunta.

- E-eh…Yo… - trató de decir algo la pobre Kimiko.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también estoy algo triste… - comentó Bunta.

- ¿Huh? – preguntó Kimiko.

- E-es que yo también tenía muchas ganas de besarte – respondió avergonzado y algo sonrojado Bunta.

- S-supongo que yo también – sonrió nerviosa Kimiko – quizás si-

Una vez más Kimiko fue interrumpida por Bunta, pero no por una frase del pelirrojo sino por sus labios sobres los suyos.

Al primer contacto Kimiko se quedó inmóvil, pero luego se dejó llevar por la suavidad y dulzura del beso. Fue muy delicado pero a la vez profundo. Para cuando se alejaron, Kimiko estaba más roja que un tomate, sin embargo se sentía llena de confianza.

- L-lo siento mucho – trató de disculparse el avergonzado Bunta.

- E-está bien – tranquilizó Kimiko

- Es que no pude controlarme, realmente no me iba a quedar con las ganas, jeje – rió tímidamente el pelirrojo.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – sonrió dulcemente Kimiko, por fin con una genuina sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes? Aunque suene algo apresurado realmente me gustaría salir contigo y ver si talvez, ya sabes, tú y yo podríamos… - comenzó - ¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche? – preguntó Bunta lleno de esperanzas.

- Me encantaría – respondió Kimiko.

- ¡Genial! – se alegró el pelirrojo, a la vez que se acercaba más a la chica y entrelazaba su mano en la suya.

**Anee-chan!**

1 Wow¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvieron conversando estas chicas? Y así tenían la esperanza de que Kirihara las estaría esperando…

2 Disculpen lo super OOC, ok?

3 Creo que no es necesario mencionar que no le contaron lo de la botella ni nada...sino pudieron haber sido víctimas de lo que sea que a su buchou se le podría ocurrir de castigo, xD.

OMFG! No puedo creer que yo haya podido escribir algo así, es decir¿qué clase de chica se imagina a los chicos de Tenipuri jugando "Botella Borracha"? Realmente tuve que exprimir mi mentecita para armar todo el desenlace…de igual manera espero que les haya gustado y no me estén odiando por lo OOC de esta historia U


End file.
